The invention generally relates to an inflow control device.
For purposes of filtering particulates from produced well fluid, a well fluid production system may include sandscreen assemblies, which are located in the various production zones of the well bore. The sandscreen assembly forms an annular barrier around which a filtering substrate of gravel may be packed. The openings in the sandscreen assembly are sized to allow the communication of well fluid into the interior space of the assembly while maintaining the surrounding gravel in place.
Without compensation, the flow distribution along the sandscreen assembly is non-uniform, as the pressure drop across the sandscreen assembly inherently changes along the length of the assembly. An uneven well fluid flow distribution may cause various production problems. Therefore, for purposes of achieving a more uniform flow distribution, the sandscreen assembly typically includes flow control devices, which are disposed along the length of the assembly to modify the fluid flow distribution.
For example, flow control devices called chokes may be disposed along the length of the sandscreen assembly. Each choke has a cross-sectional flow path, which regulates the rate of fluid flow into an associated sandscreen section. The chokes establish different flow restrictions to counteract the inherent non-uniform pressure distribution and thus, ideally establish a more uniform flow distribution long the length of the sandscreen assembly.
Other flow control devices may be used as an alternative to the choke. For example, another type of conventional flow control has a selectable flow resistance. Thus, several such flow control devices, each of which has a different associated flow resistance, may be disposed along the length of the sandscreen assembly for purposes of achieving a more uniform flow distribution.